


Day 6: Modern AU

by Del_la_sol



Series: White Rose Week Prompts [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ruby has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Art student Ruby has been sketching the beauty woman in the café for a few months now. But, what happens when she finally talks to her?





	Day 6: Modern AU

It was Thursday and Ruby was doing her favorite activity, sitting in the Beacon Café and sketching. It was tough being an art student, but it didn't diminish her love of drawing. Which is why she takes this day to relax and sketch whatever ideas would come to mind.

A lover of comics, she would usually end up drawing various kinds of superheroes. Some from her favorite comics and others she thought up herself. Her ultimate dream was to make her comic someday, but her writing wasn't as good as her drawing. Which is why she constantly asked her friend to Blake write for her, despite her always turning her down.

Ruby had been here for an hour now. Her second mug of hot cocoa going cold as she focused on her latest work. Only stopping to occasionally check the time. While superheroes and the like were her favorite subjects, there was one other thing, or person, that she loved to draw just as much. Which was the secret reason why she started coming to this café.

At two o’clock on the dot, she heard the sound of the bell above the door.

_She’s here._ Ruby thought to herself.

Entering the café was, in Ruby’s own words, one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was like a flowing field of ivory, tied in asymmetrical ponytail of to her right of her head. Her eyes were an amazing shade of icy blue, and seemed to pierce through the young artist whenever she stared directly at the woman’s face. So much so, she never gave thought to scar over her left eye. It only served to add to the coolness seemingly emanating from her.  And had she the most beautiful, almost translucent, pale skin Ruby had ever seen.She saw her over a dozen times now, but she always managed to take her breath away.

Ruby had first seen her when she started college a few months ago. After leaving her last class, she saw the ivory haired beauty leave the liberal arts building. Needless to say, she mesmerized by her. In fact, she was so mesmerized, she didn't notice that she had followed her all the way to this café. Afterwards, Ruby made Beacon her go to place after classes. Hoping to catch sight of the woman who stole her heart. Eventually, she learned that she most commonly came on Mondays and Thursdays at two. With Thursday being the only time Ruby didn't have multiple classes in the afternoon, it became her set day to come and see her.

Unfortunately, while she had been basically stalking the beauty, she never got the courage to actually go up and talk to her. Considering how awkward she usually was during first meetings, and the fact that her brain seemed to shut down whenever she was near, Ruby decided it was best to keep her distance for now. Always promising herself that one day, she would talk to the cool beauty.

With holding a conversation out, Ruby started sketching her. Unconsciously at first, but now she probably had enough drawings of her to make an art book. Something that her sister Yang found as prime material to tease her about.

Today would be no different. While she stood in line to get coffee, Ruby turned to a clean page and began to work. Her focus sharpening once again. In truth, she could most likely draw her in sleep (while she was definitely not having dreams about her), but this was one of the few times she enjoyed having an actual, though unknowing, model in front of her.

She continued to draw until a she heard a voice right near her. Figuring it was just someone talking in the seat behind her, she ignored it. Then she heard it again, this time realizing it was directed at her.

“Excuse me?” the voice called out.

Finally breaking her concentration, Ruby looked up at the interruption and had to resist the urge to make whatever noise her voice was threatening to make. Her unwitting model was right in front her. Staring down at her with the blue eyes that hunted her dreams (dreams that were still definitely not about her).

_She’s talking to me! She’s standing in front of me and talking to me! What do I do?!_

Ruby looked pass her and saw that long line that was at the register had vanished. How long was she drawing?

“Is this seat taken?” she asked. Her voice sending chills down the artist’s spine.

Unable to get her voice to form something that didn’t sound like a high-pitched squeal, Ruby shook her head. Leading to the woman she’s always watching sitting right in front of her.

“Thank you. I wouldn’t normally bother others like this, but my usual seat is taken.”

Ruby was still trying to force her brain to process what was happening.

_Say something! Anything that doesn’t make you sound like an idiot!_ She screamed at herself.

“I-It’s no problem.” The artist meekly replied. “I’m usually by myself anyway.”

“I noticed. I’ve seen you come here a lot.”

_Oh my god, she noticed me! Do not squee! Whatever you do, DO NOT squee!_

The cool beauty held out her hand. “My name is Weiss. Weiss Schnee.”

She now had a name to match to the face. It was probably one of the prettiest names Ruby had ever heard as well.

Taking one hand off her sketchbook – which she just noticed she was hugging for dear life – Ruby gave Weiss a fairly nervous handshake.

“R-Ruby Rose.” She introduced herself.

_Oh god, her hand is so soft._

She abruptly released the handshake. Had she held on a second longer, she might have never let the woman go.

With the introductions out of the way, Weiss took her laptop out of bag and began working on something. Sensing that conversation was over, Ruby quickly went back to drawing. Praying that she didn’t make a fool out of herself.

The intense focus she had earlier was lost to her. Taking a few moments to glance at her new table companion whenever she was sure she wasn't looking.

_She looks even better up close._ Ruby thought.

This doesn't mean she stopped drawing completely. Having already started to draw Weiss again, just so she could have a picture of her from this angle. Her hand moving at such a fast pace, even Ruby couldn't believe it.

She stopped once again, when Weiss let out an exasperated groan. Glancing at her, she looked annoyed. Maybe whatever she was working on wasn’t going well?

“I-Is something wrong?” Ruby asked before her brain had a chance to stop her.

Weiss brought her left hand up to her temple. Massaging away her stress and giving Ruby a look at her perfectly manicured fingers.

“It’s nothing.” Weiss replied. “I've been working on a team project for my one of classes and my partner is being a useless dolt.”

“Yea. I know how that feels.”

Ruby remembered back in high school, when she had to work with her classmate Cardin. Fortunately, only the one time.

Weiss looked up from laptop and gave the artist her full attention. Causing to Ruby to freeze slightly under her gaze.

“I take it you’re in an art course?” she asked.

Ruby nodded. “I just started at Vale U in June.”

“I see. I noticed that you were always drawing something when you were here.”

_I was mostly drawing you._

“I just started at Vale University myself last semester.” Weiss continued. “I’m looking to get my degree in business and management.”

And now Ruby knew her major. It fit her honestly. She already carried herself with the cool confidence of a businesswoman.

“Do you mind if I have a look at what you’re drawing?”

This shocked Ruby right out of her thoughts. There’s no way she could show her her sketchbook. Not with all of the secret drawings she had done of her.

Hugging her sketchbook a little closer to her chest, she managed to come up with an excuse. “S-Sorry. I don’t feel comfortable showing people my book.”

_I can't let her see my drawings. No matter what._

She was unprepared however for what was about to happen.

Weiss smiled and instantly melted Ruby’s mind. It was such a beautiful smile.

“Don’t worry. If you decided to pursue art, then you must be good at it.” She said. Unaware of what effect her smile had on Ruby’s brain.

“Besides, it’s not like I know what makes art good anyway.”

This was bad. Ruby couldn’t think and her heart wouldn’t let her refuse the beautiful woman in front of her. She wanted to say no, but Weiss’ smile kept her in a state of pleasant numbness.

So, with only a little hesitation, she closed her sketchbook and passed it across the table. Not realizing what she’s done until she sees Weiss take it and open it.

_Dang it Ruby! You slipped!_

Ruby shrank into her chair and prepared for the oncoming storm. It was good while it lasted.

“These are pretty good.” Weiss commented. Flipping through pages of doodles and superheroes.

When she stopped flipping and her smile fell to be replaced with a look of shock, Ruby knew she had found the first of many sketches.

“This is…”

Ruby sank further into her seat. Hiding her face behind her hands and praying she doesn’t ask anything else.

“You drew all these?”

Ruby nodded. Peeking through her fingers to see the shell shock still on Weiss’ face. As well as a growing blush. She continued to flip through the pages, but at a slower pace. 

“These are… But… Why?” she stammered out.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was asking. There was no way around it. Ruby had to tell her the truth because no lie in the world could spin this in her favor.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I… I saw you come out of the liberal arts building one day. And… I-I thought you really really pretty.”

The blush on Weiss’ face grew at the compliment.

“I ended up following you here and… just started drawing. B-Before I knew it, I was coming every Thursday just to see you.”

“For how long?”

“…After I started in June.”

Her explanation done, Ruby expected Weiss be creeped out and leave the table. She had every right to. How would you feel if you found someone had been stalking you for the better part of two months? Yet, she didn't hear her move from her seat.

Dropping her hands from her face, she saw Weiss sit there frozen. Staring unfocused at the incriminating sketchbook.

“W-Weiss?” Ruby called out hesitantly. “If you’re angry with me I understand.”

She waved her hand in front the ivory haired woman’s face and that seemed to snap her out of it. Weiss closed the book and set it down on the table. Her face was almost completely red now, but Ruby couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

Weiss clear her throat and straightened her posture. Placing her hands on her lap.

“Well, I can’t say I approve of your methods.” She said, making Ruby lower her head in shame.

“Sorry…” Ruby was downtrodden and ready for whatever earful she was about to get.

“However, I will admit I've… never seen art that well done before. Nor, I have ever been anyone’s model.”

Ruby’s head shot up, silver eyes widening. This wasn’t what she was expecting. A small seed hope spawned in her stomach.

Weiss turned her head away. “I suppose… I can forgive you. As long as you promise not to do it again.”

“Yes!” The artist exclaimed without a second thought. “I promise I won’t!”

The ivory haired woman shook her head in understanding before pulling out her phone.

“I’m afraid I must be going.” She said.

She put away laptop and stood from her seat. Taking time to quickly straighten out her clothes. “It was nice to meet you Ruby.”

“Y-You too, Weiss.”

Weiss turned to walk away from the table, before stopping. She turned back, and pulled a pen out of her bag. Opening Ruby’s sketchbook and scribbling something down. Ruby was confused until she passed the book back across the table. Looking at what she had written, her jaw almost hit the floor.

_She gave me her number…_

She looked up at Weiss who once again had head turned away from her.

“If you ever feel the need draw me again… I suppose I wouldn’t mind helping you.”

Her piece said, Weiss bowed her head at Ruby and quickly left the café. Leaving her coffee behind and a dumbstruck Ruby slouching her chair.

She stared at number again to make sure it was real. Surely enough, it was right there. On the bottom of the first picture she ever drew of Weiss. A picture of her simply sitting at her table, staring absently out the window.

The smile she had could almost split her face. One thing was for certain. She was definitely going to ask Weiss to model for her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I just started a different modern AU last week, I didn't think I had another one in me. I was wrong.


End file.
